The Prince Protection Program
by NileysDestiny
Summary: sorry not good at summaries! A girl's father is sent on a mission to save, yet another 'Prince Charming' Well, it is his job. But what happens when he is assigned to bring his work home with him? Niley.
1. Chapter 1

**The Prince Protection Program.  
Chapter One-**

A/n: Hi… so, I decided to do this story instead of Love Bug.  
I just think you'll find it way more interesting than the other story. Oh and no offence to cheerleaders! In this story they are kind of… like the ones you see in the movies. Sorry if you wanted Love Bug…

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all.

Miley's POV

I walked inside the kitchen and see my Dad eating his breakfast, or should I say drinking his breakfast. Drinking a protein shake. I don't know how that can be good for you. Its raw eggs and other disgusting ingredients that should never be in a human's body unprepared

I give him a disgusted look.

"Dad, I honestly don't know how you can drink that."

He looks up at me and sighs.  
"I don't like it, I mean honestly it tastes like crap, but I have to 'stay in shape' for work"

I roll my eyes, my father is always using his job as an excuse.  
My dad is an agent for the PPP, and if you don't know what that means its, 'Prince Protection Program.' Or, as I like to call it, a waste of OTHER people's money.

"Whatever you say, father dearest" I said in a wimpy girly tone.

He chuckles and walks outside, leaving me confused. I follow, curious. Usually he would have a funny comeback to my jokes.

He is grabbing a bag. Not just any bag, his 'go away' bag.

"Dad…"  
He sighs and turns to face me.

"Darling—"

"Dad, you can't be going away again, you just got back!"

"I have no choice, I have t—"

"Please Dad; can't you just break the rules, just this one time, please, for me?"

"You know if I could I would, but I can't."

I run inside screaming, "I NEVER SEE YOU ANYMORE."

He comes inside, following me. He opens the door, only to see, a girl holding back tears. Oh wait, that's me.

My Dad is always leaving to go save some pathetic 'Prince Charming'

I hate it. Once the guy is safe he comes home, only to be taken away again. It's like a game! 'Let's see how horrible we can make Miley feel!' And they win every time.

He sits on the edge of the bed.

"I'll only be gone for… a little while. Now come on, you gotta get to school. Yea, school will make you feel better! You can see all your friends."

Ha, you mean friend. It's not a plural when you only have ONE. But I can't let him know that, I can't let him know my life isn't as great as he thinks it is. He thinks I'm going to be Prom Queen, but yeah right, no one even knows me. I'm just… just the girl in the back of the room that nobody knows.

I'm the girl that holds back screams and tears every day, but I was raised to be strong and never show weakness, so I could never do either of those things. I just nod and fake smile. I give him a tight hug, "thanks, Dad…" I run outside and a car is waiting for me.

"Miles! You need a ride?" said a hopeful boy. Cody. My friend since kindergarten, my only friend…

"Yea, sure that'd be great, thanks!"

He starts driving and we shortly arrive at the school. Everyone else just stands around talking to their groups of friends about whatever, but me and Cody walk up to the school doors, waiting to be let into the prison chamber.

"Oh look, it's Milky!" said Emily walking up to me smiling.

I roll my eyes.

"It's Miley"

She sighs and slightly laughs. "Like it matters!"

"Just wanted to tell you to move, you're blocking the cheerleaders way"

She flips her hair and I glare at her furiously.

"Oh, thanks for telling me."  
I say still looking away, acting like nothing happened. Still standing in her way, hoping it will annoy her. She deserves it.

She pushes me angrily. "Move!"

I step down one step, hardly moved by her attempt to push me out of the way. Wow, the cheerleader is a weakling. Why, am I not surprised?

She smiles like she is the toughest thing in the world.  
"Um, was that suppose to hurt?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

I hate how cheerleaders, like her, think they own the world. It's so superficial and selfish, just like how the cheerleaders are in the movies.

"Yes"  
I laugh.  
"Well it didn't"

The doors open and I quickly move in front of her and walk away before she can do anything about it.

AT LUNCH TIME  
Emily walks up to me smirking.

"Hi, can I help you?"  
"Hmm, maybe"

She holds up her milk carton.

"Got milk, Loser?"

She pours her milk on my head, and it starts to drip down onto my clothes.

"Okay, I'm done, bye!"

I take a deep breath and run out of the cafeteria to the girl's bath room.

A tear slowly falls down my cheek, but I quickly wipe it away.

No weakness, Miley. No showing weakness…

**A/n: Well, did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Should I continue? Please Review, long reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Prince Protection Program.

Chapter 2.

**A/n: Enjoy, and NEXT CHAPTER is when things get interesting! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, NOTHING at all.  
**

Billy Ray's POV.

I walk into the office and over to the Commander.

"Hello, Sir"  
He nods.

"Where are we going this time, Sir?"

He looks at me seriously.  
"The usual, now let's go, they need us."

The usual, that meant we are going to Heartington to help the Jonas'.

At first they needed our services to protect the Prince, but right now our services are needed to save him from danger, that's why I love my job. I know my daughter doesn't like my job one bit, but I love having the feeling that I'm helping someone, the feeling that I'm needed.

I ran over to the plane, and it quickly started as I stepped inside.

WHEN THEY GET THERE

"Thank-you so much for coming, Mr. Stewart. I got a note from Dr. Hartert, and it was a threat. I need you to protect Nicholas." Said a worried Queen, but she wasn't just a worried Queen, she was a worried mother also.

I nod, "of course, I will always be here when you need me"

She smiles a caring and thankful smile and walks off to meet her son. I follow her.

Nick's POV

My mother starts walking toward me smiling, but I can see through the smile, I can tell something's bothering her, deeply.

"What's wrong Mom?" concern showed in my voice, and she just gives me a reassuring smile. She would never let anything hurt me; she hides many things just to keep bad thoughts out of my head.

"Nothing that you need to worry your curly little head about, now go study"

I nod and walk in the direction of the school hall, some man following not far behind. But I don't mind, I'm use to people following me. He is probably just another guard sent by my mother; she worries far too much about my safety. Sitting in the room is not my teacher; instead it's some guy smirking. Today is just full of unknown people, isn't it? The man behind me runs in front of me and looks at me sternly.

"Go find Billy, okay?"

I nod, I have no clue who this 'Billy' is, but I will do as I am told.

My mother is talking to a man in the same uniform as the guy who had given me orders.

I look at him, "Billy?" he nods. "A man told me to find you."

The worry in my mother's eye grew, "Go with him"

I gave my mother a confused look, "what?"

"Nick, go with him!"

"No, mom, I'm not leaving you"

The man looked at me, "If you want to stay alive you will come with me"

"No"

My mom sighed and turned my head to face her.

"Nicholas, I will always be safe when you are, I will always be with you in your heart, and you will never be alone. Please, Nick, go with him."

"If that is what you want mother, than I will."

I start to walk away with the man when my mom grabs my arm. Has she changed her mind? Can I stay with her? That's all I want, to stay here and protect her. Keep my mother safe from any danger that may come, just like she has done for me.

"For now, only trust Mr. Stewart, okay?"

"Yes"

I continue walking, I don't say good-bye, because good-bye is more than just something you say when you are leaving, good-bye is something you say when you will never see that person again. I refuse to say good-bye to my mother. Just walking away is far less painful, but still, it causes pain knowing I am leaving my mom here when apparently there is danger. Makes me wonder what kind of son I am…

We stepped into a plane, and I look out my window. And I see… I see my mom waving and instead of worry in her eyes, there's hope.

I closed my eyes and sleep quickly over powered me…

Someone shook me and my eyes shot open. Billy chuckled, "don't worry, kid. It's just me." No one has ever called me 'kid' before… I think I like being called something other than Prince Nicholas Jerry because honestly, it was getting old. I smiled, but it quickly faded as I looked around me.

"Where are we?"

He sighed, "We're at base"

"Base, Base of what?

"Base of The Prince Protection Program"

We walked inside an elevator and Mr. Stewart punched in the floor number. I could feel us moving up.

"What's that?"

Curiosity all over my voice, but you can't blame me. I've been taken away from my country and taken to an unfamiliar place, what do you expect?

"It's what keeps you, and many other Princes around the globe, safe."

I'm still confused, but I just nod. The doors open and Billy points to a chair surrounded by people. I give him a confused look but he just points to it once more and says, "Trust me"

The words of my mother rang through my head… "For now, only trust Mr. Stewart, okay?"

I nod and sit down. They rinse my hair and then towel dry it. TOWEL dry, wow these American's have some strange ways of doing things. But I let them do whatever pleases them, and soon I am sent into another room.

Clothes everywhere, but not the kind I wear at home. I see no suits at all in the room, not even one. That makes me smile; it gets very boring always wearing the same type of clothing every day.

"Hey Nick, I'm Stella, I work in the fashion department" I was surprised, she was my age, blonde, and dressed… weirdly. I shook her hand.

"So, what kind of clothes you like?"

"I don't know…"

"Oh, then I guess you're about to find out."

She threw clothes at me and pushes me into a small room with hooks on the walls. Hmm, so what am I suppose to do in here?

TWO HOURS LATER.

"Okay, Nick, all done" she pushed me into a room, computers everywhere, blinking lights, and sound of people working.

A red headed lady comes up to me and smiles seriously. "Hello, Nicholas" I nod, "Hello" she walks over to a computer, and I follow.

I stare at the screen in shock.

A picture of me and ALL my information, "now you are no longer Nicholas Jerry Jonas"

I look at her confused, "if I'm not me, than who am I?"

She laughs, "You are now Nick James Grey, an ordinary teen-age boy. You will live with Mr. Stewart." And then he walked in, right on cue…

"Wh-what?" I hardly knew the man, and I was going to be living with him. What is he now, my father?!

She gave me a 'you-heard-me' look and I sighed.

"We have your new clothes and everything you will need packed and in the plane. There's just one rule"

Oh boy. I just looked at her waiting to continue.

"No one except the Stewarts can know who you really are, because to every body else you are just Nick Grey, the new student from Washington."

I nod, I can tell this isn't going to be easy. I can just tell…

**A/n: YAY, long chapter!! I'm hyper, so I decided I should use my energy wisely and write this chapter! Again, thanks for the reviews!! I hope you liked the chapter!! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Prince Protection Program.  
Chapter 3.**

**  
A/n: Hey guys. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks for the reviews, it means so much (:**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I own nothing. I own nothing.

Billy Ray's POV.  
Nick fell asleep in the car. We arrived and I shook him, for the second time today.

"What?" he asked groaning without opening his eyes.

Ugh, just like Miley, never want to get up. Oh no, I completely forgot. Miley, oh no, she is not going to take this well… I already disspoint her with my job but now I am bringing home a Prince. I am a horrible father.

"Nick, welcome to Tennessee." I said stepping out of the Jeep.

He immediately got up. "What?"

"We're in Tennessee" I said grabbing one of his many bags. God, what is in here rocks? I open the bag slightly. Clothes… who knew clothes could be so heavy? I didn't.

"Why?"

"Because I live here, well I guess I should say we live here" I said automatically correcting myself.

Nick just nodded and walked inside the small house. "Oh, thanks for the help…" I mumbled sarcastically while grabbing another bag and walking inside also.

Nick's POV.

Billy walks inside holding my bags, I just stand where I am, in the middle of the room.

LATER…

I sit down in the room Billy placed me in. Looks like a boy's room… blue on the walls and most items around the room. Two beds… he must have a son. I just sit and look out the window, I see Mr. Stewart cleaning a boat deck. Is this what Americans do for fun? Hmm, interesting…

Miley's POV.

I finally cleaned up enough to go to my last period class. Who knew getting milk out of your hair and clothes could take so long?

I sigh and step inside the class room, and everyone's attention is on me. It's like I'm an alien or something… I see Emily staring at me, angry because people are focusing on me and not her.

I roll my eyes at her and whisper, "oh just take a picture, it'll last longer!"

"Miss. Stewart, you decided to come to class" said my teacher. Just as I was about to say something the bell rang to end the day. Ah, saved by the bell.

I don't think I have ever exited a class room as fast as I just did.

I step outside and walk right past Cody, I don't want to talk right now.

"Miley!" he said when he saw me. I sigh, I've been caught.

"Oh, hey Cody… didn't see you there!" I lied.

"Need a ride?" he asked, I looked at the people around his car, all populars. I sigh and shake my head, "spend some time with your friends…" I said walking away. I could feel him staring at me, but I just keep walking. He has finally become popular; I don't want to ruin it for him.

A finally get home, after walking about a mile. My dad is walking with a bucket, he must've just cleaned something. Yup, that's my dad, always needing everything to be in its BEST condition . Wait… dad… is… home. DAD IS HOME!

"Dad!" I said giving him a hug.

He smiled and mumbled a 'hey darling'

I let go, "Wow, Daddy when you say you won't be gone long, you mean it!"

True, he left in the morning and now is here in the afternoon, whoa, is my dad a hidden super hero?

He chuckles and places the bucket down.

"So… why don't you go clean your room?" he says not knowing what else to say.

"What ever you say Captain Clean!" I said running to my room and placing my backpack on my bed.

"Hello"

"Hi" I said walking out of the room to get the broom.

Wait! Okay, did I really just see what I think I saw? Is there really a curly headed boy in my room, or am I just going crazy? I walk back into the room, a confused look on my face.

"Okay, who the heck are you?"

Nick's POV.

"Pr- "

Oh wait, I'm not a Prince anymore.

"Nick… I'm Nick" I said nodding my head.

She looks at me confused.

"Are you sure? You don't sound too sure"

"I'm positive"

"Right… excuse me for a moment!" she said about to walk out of the room.

"You are excused" I said. She just looks back at me, and then walks out of the room. Did I do something wrong?

**A/n: Okay… so it's short, but at least I got the whole meet thing out of the way. But still, I loved this chapter. NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE DRAMA. Love it? Like it? Hate it? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Prince Protection Program.**

**Chapter 4.**

**A/n: :) enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing… NOTHING. **

Miley's POV

That night…

I can't believe my dad would bring home a prince and not tell me. He is so not getting the father of the year award! What kind of dad just brings home a stranger -well… maybe not a stranger… but a PRINCE-? I sigh, apparently mine does…

"Darlin' please talk to me" he said while I walked into the kitchen, silently.

"Okay, fine, Dad I just want to know why"

"It's not like I had a choice"

I sigh, he is right, I know it. Why does he always have to be right?

"Fine, but what are we going to do with…that?" I said pointing to Nick, who was staring at the T.V

"There's a yellow thing with holes stuck in the box" he mumbled, still staring in amusement.

I sigh frustrated, god; did this guy live under a rock?

"Nick, that's Spongebob"

"Oh… what's Spongebob?"

"A magical pony" I said fake happily, so he'll believe me, and I walk out of the room. I can light foot steps behind me, following me. I know it's not my daddy, because dad has the foot steps of a gorilla. That means it has to be my 'visitor'

"What do you want Nick?"

"Who's Nick?!" said a jealous voice.

I turn to see Cody, a confused Cody.

"Oh, hey Codster!"

"Yeah, hi, now, who is Nick?"

I hesitate to answer, I wish I could just tell him everything! But it's not that simple, it will never be.

"Um, my… dad's friends son?" I say, more like a question than a statement…

"Oh… cool?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I just came to bring you this"

He hands me my notebook.

"Thanks, bye"

"Bye…"

He walks out of the house and I begin to walk again.

I hear footsteps behind me; once again, I turn around. It's Nick, he is standing there looking at me.

"Um, can I help you, Curly?" I asked sitting down on the couch in my- correction OUR- room.

He slightly smiles. "No… you just seem… different than all the other girls"

I sigh, "yeah… definitely, different"

His smile widens a bit more. "A good kind of different"

I can't help but smile at his sweet compliment. Maybe I should be nicer to Curly, never know, he could be a great friend…

"So…"

"Haha, this is awkward!" I said laughing.

He just bursts out laughing too, and soon enough we are laughing _together_ uncontrollably.

I wipe a tear from my eye.

"I haven't laughed that hard since… ever" he said shocked and sitting on the bed beside me.

I nod, "and it wasn't even that funny"

He turns off the lamp next to him.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Sleeping… that is what you do at night time, correct?"

I want to laugh, he has no clue what it is like to be normal kid, but who am I to talk, I am a kid of a secret agent. But I know more than he does, way more.

"Yes, yes it is. But it's a little early to go to sleep, don't cha think?" I ask looking at the clock that reads: 8:39.

"No"

I just walk to the door and say, "whatever you say Nicholas" and walk out of the room to my father.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do with him tomorrow?"

"School… with you, of course"

**A/n: Oh, how is Miley gonna react? Love it, like it, hate it? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**TPPP**

**A/n: TA-DA finally!!!! Please read bottom a/n. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with this story!**

"Daddy who brought back a Prince, say what?!" I said, my mouth turning into the slight shape of an 'O'

He sighed. "Well, what do you want me to do with him?"

"Hmm, I don't know, can't you bring him to the kennel or something?"

He lightly chuckled, but then became serious. "He's a person, Miles, NOT a dog. He's going to go to high school, you're going to help him around, and he's going to live here until he can go home. Ok? End of story"

Tears threatening at the corners of my eyes, I managed to chock out, "I-I hate y-you!" I ran to the quest room, knowing that if I went into MY room I would find a curly little problem there.

I slammed the door and allowed the tears to run down my face, ruining the little amount of make-up I actually wear.

Why me? Why my daddy? Why my house? Why my life? WHY?

If this is some kind of sick fairytale, where is my Prince Charming? Because I'm pretty sure it's not the Prince sleeping in my room at this very moment… where is the happy ending? I know I'm not a Princess, but… I need a sign… something—anything—to let me know that this will get better. Please…?

I heard a light knock on the door. Must be my poor excuse of a father, "Go away" I mumbled shoving my head into the cushiony pillow.

"Miley? A-are you… okay?" that voice was definitely not my fathers. It sounded, light, worried… and… angelic.

My head shot up from the pillow, I wiped the tears off from my cheeks and looked over at the mirror. Wait, what am I doing? I never cared about my appearance, why am I starting now? I shake my head quickly, trying to forget about it.

"Come in" I said sitting back down on the messed up bed.

Nick walked in, his eyes meeting mine, brown meeting blue. I hardly even noticed his puffy red eyes until he looked down at his feet.

"A-are you okay?" he asked, his voice still in the same—beautiful—tone.

"Um…not really…" I mumbled looking down also. He said nothing, the silence hanging over us like a storm cloud. "Are you?" I whispered.

He looked up at me and lightly shook his head. He cautiously walked over to the bed I was sitting on, and I moved over, making room for him to sit down beside me—which he did.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm making such a mess for you and your family… I'm ruining your life I bet, which I don't want to do. I miss home… I miss being with my mother… I have no one that loves me here, no one that cares…"

At that moment I just wanted to hug him tight, and tell him it was going to be okay… I know I shouldn't do that…but the feeling is over-powering

Nick's POV

Suddenly I felt a pair of soft weak arms wrap around me. I looked over at Miley, who had her eyes closed while trying to hug me as tight as she possibly could. I hugged her back without hesitation. She looked up at me with teary eyes, "y-you're not ruining my life, you're n-not a problem, I promise" she whispered, soon after she broke down in tears, which made me hold her even tighter.

**A/n: Aw, Niley moment. I enjoy writing them (:  
So anyway, this chapter is LONG over-due, but I have such a busy schedule, I just came back from vacation! I hope you understand that I try to get these out as fast as possible! I feel really bad because I get so many reviews and I can't get them out fast enough, I just want to thank-you and I'm sorry. Please forgive me? Review please (: OH and if you want to know when I'm writing chapters, posting, and what I'm doing, please follow me on twitter! Link on my profile! Okay sorry for the long authors note. Lol**


	6. Chapter 6

The Prince Protection Program

A/n: Hey guys, uh…. I guess that's all. OOH! Wait… please read my two-shot (:

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. NOTHING!!!

Miley's POV  
I look up at him with hot tears rolling down my cheeks like waterfalls, but once he looks down at me and our eyes meet, they stop. My heart skipped a beat, and I suddenly moved out of his grasp. I wiped my tears and sniffled. "I think we should go back to sleep..." I mumbled standing up. What just happened?

Nick's POV  
Well that was... awkward? I don't know if awkward would be the right word for describing what just happened, but it's all I can think of right now. I nod, "Yeah..." We both walked to our room and went to sleep. Though instead of sleeping I found myself staring at Miley… Stop it Nicholas, she's gonna think you're a creep.

THE NEXT MORNING...

My eyes opened as I heard the loud sound of a voice in my ear.

"NICK! Up! Now!" she screamed, which made me jump. Who screams in someone's ear? Apparently Miley does. "Its..." I said looking over at the digital clock. "6:00 AM!" She smirks and nods. "Get up Princey Boy, and get dressed. It's gonna be a long day.

Oh Great...

After I got dressed in some of the weirdest clothes I have ever seen, I walked into the kitchen. "You look nice" Mr. Stewart said. "Yeah, you look… normalish" Miley said smirking as she drank a white liquid. I stared at her cup in curiosity. She rolled her eyes, "its milk you idiot"

Milk? Hmm… okay. "Come on, were gonna be late for the bus" she said grabbing a back pack and sliding it onto her shoulder. "Bus?" "Ugh! It's yellow, and it carries people" she walks out of the house and I follow her.

WHEN THEY GET TO SCHOOL

We walk up the steps and over to the door. I look around and see most of the people talking and laughing with groups of people. "Miley?" I ask curious. "Yeah?" "Why are you over here and not like all these other people and with their friends?" She pauses and looks away. "I'm just not good enough for them." her voice low. I was shocked, completely shocked.

A blonde girl comes up to me smiling, and I must say, she looks like an idiot smiling so big. "Hi, cutie, I'm Emily" she says smiling her big—annoying—smile. I could see Miley roll her eyes, I was about to object to shaking her hand when she talked, "What are you doing over here with this loser?" "She isn't a loser" I said automatically, causing Miley to look at me strangely.

Miley's POV

Is this boy crazy? Sticking up for the school outcast, that's something most kids here wouldn't do. Its all about reputation around here, and trust me, I didn't even have a chance to make mine, it was made for me. It was made by the Devil herself, Emily Osment, and there was nothing I could do to change it.


	7. Chapter 7

**TPPP**

**A/n: I was bored out of my MIND! So I decided to write this chapter… okay people SERIOUS NEWS AT THE BOTTOM AUTHOURS NOTE. Read it! Got it? Good.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Nick's POV

"Excuse me? Are you actually sticking up for that poor excuse for a girl?" Emily said pointing at Miley with shocked eyes. I felt a sudden urge to punch her, but I'm a Prince, I treat ladies with respect. Princes DON'T punch people—and that's a fact.

I looked over at Miley who was staring at the floor, sad. "Just… just go, Nick" she said, not even sparing me a glance. Emily cheered and pulled me along with her somewhere, but my eyes never left Miley.

LATER

It was 'Lunch time' and everyone was walking to the 'cafeteria' and Emily was holding onto my arm for life or something. I saw Miley in the lunch line and smiled. "Bye" I mumbled, walking toward her. "Ugh!" I heard Emily groan, and then I heard her heels clack away in the other direction.

I tapped Miley on the shoulder, but she didn't even look up to see who it was, she just said, "Sup?" I chuckled. I may be a Prince, but I know what 'Sup' means. "Hello, Miley" I said smiling and grabbing a tray. She looked up, with a blank expression plastered on her face. She looked back at Emily and then to me, she must have seen us walk in together or something. "So, you and Emily a couple?" she asked taking a step closer to the food. "A couple of what" I asked, doing the same. "A couple… ugh, must I explain everything to you?" I shrugged. We reached the lunch lady, who smiled and asked us what we wanted.

"I'll have a veggie burger" Miley said, extending her plate. The lady put a 'burger' on her plate, and Miley took a step so I could stand in her place. "Uh…" I said looking at all the strange food that were spread across the counter. "He'll have a hotdog" Miley said, with an eye-roll obvious in her tone. The person placed something on my tray and I followed Miley as she walked to an empty table. She sat down and looked up at me. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a shallow, low-life, even bigger 'poor excuse for a girl' to be talking to?" Miley said, slightly mimicking Emily's tone from earlier as she said 'poor excuse for a girl.' "Nope" I said taking a seat across from her.

She smiled and took a bite from her burger. I gave her a look, "that looks disgusting" I said. "Just eat, you big dumbo." She said playfully. I looked down at the 'hot-dog' and then back at Miley. "This isn't really made of dog right?" "Of course not!" she exclaimed. I chuckled and took a bite. "Good food, bad name" I said nodding my head in approval

**a/n: okay… boring chapter, but its something, right? Okay, now for the important part.**

**EVERYONE, I'M SURE MOST OF YOU HAVE READ MY TWO-SHOT… AND IF YOU HAVEN'T THEN GO READ IT NOW, BECAUSE I HAVE SOME IMPORTANT NEWS!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I WILL BE TURNING IT INTO A STORY, AND TRUST ME, IT WILL BE A LONG AND NILEY-FULL STORY (:**

**It's called Never Gonna Make It, so check it out, k!**

I WILL UPDATE THAT STORY AFTER I FINISH NOT LIKE THEM! OK? THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT. I LOVE YOU ALL! XOX

**-Kayla, AKA bayla22**


End file.
